The One That Got Away
by EvilRegalEmily
Summary: Cinderella AU ft Katy Perry and Blake Shelton. Katy as Cinderella. Blake as Prince Charming. Appearances by Lady Gaga(the Villian), Selena Gomez(as Katy's best friend) and Adam Levine(as Blake's best friend).


Chapter 1

The middle of February is the busiest time of the year for Katheryn. Katy (as she likes to be formally called; Katheryn is such a formal term, it disgusts her really.) hates the month, not only because of Valentine's day but because of all of the people that come in and out of the store and office that causes her to be extremely frazzled.

Not to mention her handsome (if she does say so herself) middle-aged boss piles errand after errand onto her already busy schedule. Ah the life of being a Chanel intern!

But she's too busy to banter about that now. She has errands to run, papers to copy, drinks to get, those kinds of things. The everyday coffee run has her rushing to work on this early Thursday, her friend Cheryl standing behind the counter of Starbucks as Katy runs in, trying to catch her breath.

"Two iced Vanilla lattés with extra cream, one Tiramisu latté and one regular black coffee please". She orders quickly.

"Coming right up" Cheryl answers with a sympathetic smile to her winded friend.

The drinks are ready within five minutes as Katy rushes out the door, down the street and into the Chanel office, setting the coffees down onto the breakfast bar.

Stefani walks in at that very moment, looking like Cruella De Vil mixed with a bit of London Tipton. "Where is my Iced Caramel Macchiato that I asked for?"

 _Dammit_. That's what she forgot. Stefani's Iced Caramel Macch.

She holds her breath as Stephani turns around, bumping into her as her drink spills onto Stephani's shirt. "You little brat! You got your coffee all over my new shirt! Mr. Downey! Your employee must be punished!"

Her boss walks in then, his tie matching his iron pressed suit, a clipboard in his hand. "What seems to be the trouble here Stefani?" Her eyes glare over at Katy giving her a go to hell look.

"Your employee purposely spilled her coffee onto my new shirt! What do you have to say about this? I DEMAND she replace my shirt" Katy buts in, her eyes widening in disbelief, turning to her boss "Mr. Downey I honestly didn't mean to spill it on her it was an accident" He puts his hand up in front of her face, her mouth closing shut.

She knows he means business when his hand goes up. "Katy, apologize to Stefani right now" She sighs, rolling her eyes and turns to face her enemy. "I'm…sorry" Her boss turns to her then "Don't worry about the shirt, I'll replace it" Stefani grins, her white too polished teeth shining through. "Oh thank you Robert! Oh and would you mind getting me my coffee since someone-",her eyes dart to Katy who looks away. "Forgot to get it this morning" "Katy may I speak to you in my office please?" "U-Uh sure Mr. Downey" She watches the heiress herself walk away, her 6 inch heels padding the floor as if she were on a red carpet.

His office is small, not as small as one might think but it's small. Or is it medium sized? Whatever it is, Katy enjoys (dare she say it) going into her boss' office. Its medium sized, with its glass interior and glass doors. A portrait of his wife and kids sits on his neatly organized desk. Also on his desk are stationary condiments: Pens(the BIC brand of course, he never buys cheap brands of things), pencils(The Ticonderoga Number 2 pencil pack to be exact, they are the best pencils in the world), sticky notes(he has the boring old yellow ones, bright ones mess up his eyes and who wants that while they are trying to work at a famous company?), and assorted sharpies(black,blue,purple,red) in his pencil holder that sits next to his Apple computer. His iPhone lies next to his keyboard (also Apple brand, who even uses Dell anymore?) along with a "I love daddy" bracelet that hangs from a string from his daughter. Katy sits on one of the red chairs, more nervous than usual. What did she do this time? Oh, right, she spilled coffee on Stefani.

"Now Miss Perry-" "Its Katy" "Right…Katy. Well I have a proposition for you" "Am I in trouble?" He laughs a deep belly laugh as he pushes his glasses up opening his desk drawer. "No of course not, that was an accident and you apologized. What I wanted you in here for is I wanted to ask you something. We all make mistakes right? And you're new here and what better way to get you acquainted with the company than to come with me to a Masquerade ball with you as my special guest" She looks at him in disbelief. "You want ME to go with you?" "Of course! It'll be fun and we'll be able to promote the company while we are there. Now I printed up some basic rules you must follow. We are there not to party but to promote our company to bring in more buyers and sellers. Understand?" She nods her head, grabbing the packet from him. "I understand completely Mr. Downey thank you so much for this opportunity" "One more thing; Attached I made a list of what to wear and a copy of the invitation if you have any questions come and ask me" She nods her head walking out of his office, texting Cheryl.


End file.
